1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making graphene composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene is a carbonaceous material composed of carbon atoms densely packed in a two dimensional honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene has excellent electrical and thermal properties. An electron mobility of graphene at room temperature is about 15000 cm2V−1 s−1. A thermal conductivity of the graphene is about 3000 Wm−1K−1. A graphene composite film composed of graphenes has received a great deal of interest because of the specific properties of the graphenes.
The graphene composite film can be created by dispersing graphene in a polymer matrix. In the graphene composite structures, graphene is in the form of fragments, not as a complete layer structure. Thus, the conductivity and ductility of the composite film structure is much lower than the complete graphene layer. In addition, the graphenes are disorderly distributed in the graphene composite film. Thus, light transmittance of the graphene composite film is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a graphene composite structure having excellent conductivity, ductility, and light transmittance.